Battle for Sengoku Jidai
by Ashara
Summary: Rin’s disappearance, Naraku’s defeat. 8 years have passed and Sengoku Jidai is in danger once again.


Disclaimer:  *sighs* Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha.  If I did, well, let's just say I'd have far more interesting things to do than write fanfiction.  *blush* Get the picture?

Rated for: Future scenes of violence.

* * *

Prologue

The grumbling toad gingerly picked himself up from where his beloved master had face planted him in the ground for the third time that afternoon.  Still muttering under his breath, he looked up in surprise and squeaked when he noticed his master had not waited for him.  Well, it wasn't like he'd actually _expected him to…His hand gripped his staff tightly as he ran forward panting, "Sesshoumaru-sama!  Sesshoumaru-sama!  Wait for your loyal Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Jaken's face twitched.  Had his beloved master just increased his pace?  No, of course he hadn't he argued with himself, letting the staff bonk him on the head for even thinking such a thing.  Ah, but he was happy to be free of Rin for a while, even if it was only for a few days…He still didn't understand his master's reasons for permitting the girl to remain with them, but then most things his master did were beyond his comprehension.  He simply had to be satisfied his master knew what he was doing.  Really, a human girl was so much trouble…_

"Jaken."  The toad blinked and stopped.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the toad stuttered hesitantly, wondering what he was to be punished for now.  They had left Rin behind three days ago with Ah-Un to protect her so they could scour the western lands.  They had sensed a strong youkai presence here, and Sesshoumaru was never one to share anything.  However, the trail had only become fainter the farther they traveled today.

"We return at dawn," Sesshoumaru ordered, his tone as flat and bored as always while his steely eyes gazed towards the horizon.  And just like always, there wasn't a hint of emotion on his face or in his stance.

"Hai," Jaken replied, sighing silently.  So much for being without the little twerp.  A shift in the wind went unnoticed by the brooding toad, but his taller companion was much more alert.  Sesshoumaru tilted his head a few degrees to get a better whiff, his eyes narrowing dangerously though few alive would have noticed, so slight was the change in his expression.  However, it was the barely audible growl that shook Jaken from his thoughts.  He stared up at his master, his mouth gaping open.  Sesshoumaru never growled.  Without a word Sesshoumaru set off the way they had come, no longer willing to wait for morning and moving as fast as his demonic powers permitted.

* * *

Rin's tiny fingers deftly bent the flower stalks in a precise motion.  Over and under, over and under.  One had flitted down to the ground to grab yet another perfect flower she had so carefully selected earlier, the crown she was concentrating so hard on nearly complete.  She wiped her forehead with her sleeve, smiling contentedly and humming softly.  Ah-Un had been impatient, and quickly growing bored watching Rin, exasperated the child to no end when he playfully snatched the crown away from her.  Rolling her eyes and giggling, she carefully retrieved the crown, patted the beast and made perfectly clear her command to be left alone to finish her task.  Ah-Un obediently trotted to a safe distance, intent on watching the child from afar…But that had been before he caught the scent of Troila blossoms.  Within minutes Ah-Un had discerned the location of the heavenly scent and collapsed contentedly atop the blossoms, nuzzling the fragrant petals and drifting off into a drunken stupor.

Rin was quite unaware of her dangerous predicament, her trusted guardian lured away to leave her defenseless against the conniving plots of youkai and humans alike.  The crown still occupying so much of her thoughts, she took no notice of a small figure approaching.  Only the sudden shifts of the wind caused her to look up…And into the steady gaze of the "White Child" as Rin first thought to call her.  The girl was about Rin's height with hair the color of freshly fallen snow cascading down her back.  The yukata the girl wore was also white, but of the finest material, and her eyes the most beautiful shade of blue.  Somehow, she reminded Rin of Sesshoumaru.

"Kanna!  We have no time to waste," a reprimanding voice spoke from above.  Rin raised her startled eyes to peer at this second stranger, a woman who – amazingly enough – floated on a gigantic feather.

"Kanna–" Rin repeated questioningly, slowly turning her gaze back to the child before her - the child who now held a large mirror in her hands.  Light flashed off the mirror and Rin's chocolate colored eyes became distant and empty, dropping the crown of flowers she made.  The woman guided her feather to hover mere inches above the ground, the "White Child" slowly taking her place behind her and beckoning Rin to do the same without uttering a word.  Rin stepped onto the feather and fell to her knees between then, her face completely devoid of expression.  The woman smirked and the feather rose into the air, streaking across the sky to fade into the growing darkness.

* * *

Jaken panted, falling to his hands and knees once he sensed Sesshoumaru stop.  His eyes were clenched shut as he focused on regaining control of his breathing.  Never in all the years of his existence had he pushed himself this hard, struggling not to be left behind as Sesshoumaru effortlessly covered the distance that had previously taken them three days to cross.  His eyes popped open as he heard his master utter a single syllable, his blood running cold in his veins as he watched Sesshoumaru gingerly pick up a woven crown of flowers that had been trampled on the ground.

"Rin."

* * *


End file.
